


Рассвет сквозь разбитые окна

by Ugly_Sockoos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Боже, Меланхолия, Созерцание, Что такое темп, а потом еще кое-что в конце, беглецы??, в основном те, и Дрим капитан корабля, и ещё ээ, каждый, кто есть в DreamSMP, кто не был в smp earth, мгновенно становится гражданином антарктической империи, мы умираем как мужчины, нет беты, но без сюжета smp earth, объятия, они просто фоновые персонажи, пираты? я думаю?, плюс Philza, по факту Техно садится на корабль-беглец и плывет с ними на безопасную землю, происходит в мире smp earth, софт, счастливый конец, там много людей, у переводчика есть бета, хорошо, что это, это одна большая сцена долгого разговора, я думаю что это да это фик, я понятия не имею
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Sockoos/pseuds/Ugly_Sockoos
Summary: О том, как Техно попадает на корабль-беглец, и капитан испытывает к нему симпатию.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Kudos: 17





	Рассвет сквозь разбитые окна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dawn through broken windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246463) by [TrashcanWithSprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWithSprinkles/pseuds/TrashcanWithSprinkles). 



> вы знаете джигу, надеюсь, вам это понравится!
> 
> От переводчика: ссылка на работу на фикбуке ( https://ficbook.net/readfic/10201073 ) и твиттер моей чудной беты ( @justlover15 )  
> Надеюсь вам всё понравится, и хочу немного порадовать русскую часть фандома

Техноблейд любит воронье гнездо. 

  
  


На корабле, полном людей, которые очень хорошо знакомы друг с другом, это самое тихое место, где можно спрятаться днем. А по ночам суровые холодные ветра здесь наиболее громкие, обычно достаточно громкие, чтобы заглушить все остальное, что его мучает в тишине сна. 

  
  


Это не то место, где его можно застать врасплох, ведь никто не сможет подкрасться к нему. Чтобы подняться наверх, нужны сильные руки, которые есть не у всех на корабле. На самом деле, недостаточно, чтобы оправдать его постоянно беспокойство.

  
  


Проще говоря, он старается быть настолько уязвимым, насколько это возможно, но все иметь свой вес в качестве пассажира на этом корабле.

  
  


  
  


Хотя, это довольно неожиданно и внезапно.

  
  


  
  


Он не ожидал, что попадет под перекрестный огонь рейда в порту, но оставим всё как есть. 

  
  


  
  


Однако  _ есть _ люди на этом корабле, которые очень настойчивы в том, чтобы прервать его уединение. 

  
  


Есть пара детей, которых он случайно спас от нападения, один из двух - сорванец, которому, по-видимому, смешно подняться туда и начать совершенно односторонний разговор, который всегда громче, чем должен быть, и со смехом выпрыгнуть, увидев его раздражённое лицо. Есть музыкант, который в шутку время от времени поёт ему с палубы, но на самом деле никогда не поднимался к нему. Парень в белых очках иногда забирается наверх, когда убегает от сумасшедшего с повязкой на голове.

  
  


А ещё есть капитан.

  
  


  
  


Дрим, как его называют, человек со множеством тайн. Половина экипажа корабля никогда не видела его лица, еще меньшая часть из них знает, откуда он. Если бы кто-то сказал Техноблейду, что Дрим - капитан корабля, потому что он самый опытный из них всех, он бы поверил этому без единого вопроса.

  
  


Честно говоря, всё это для него не имело значения.

  
  


Все, что он знает, это то, что Дрим имеет тенденцию подниматься в воронье гнездо, когда  _ он _ там, наверху, и вторгаться в его одиночество, как будто он не знает никаких сигналов и предупреждений.

  
  


Честно говоря, Техно тоже, но дело не в этом.

  
  


  
  


Он наблюдает, как мужчина сидит на краю корзины, свесив ноги над далёкой палубой, и сдерживается - не в первый раз - от мелкого противоречивого желания столкнуть его.

  
  


Техно говорит себе, что должен быть  _ благодарен _ за то, что они позволили ему сбежать из порта на своем корабле, и как  _ добрый самаритянин _ за то, что он "старается изо всех сил" спасти двух своих самых молодых товарищей по команде от хаоса.

  
  


  
  


Он вздыхает.

  
  


  
  


Альтернатива остаться и сражаться сквозь сталь и пламя, пока бандиты грабят город, не будет казаться такой привлекательной, если он перестанет думать об этом.

  
  


Это просто нечто более родное, чем… чем бы ни предполагалось это "товарищество". 

  
  


  
  


"Снова длинная ночь?" - спрашивает Дрим.

  
  


  
  


Дрим всегда спрашивает.

  
  


Он смотрит на его, измученными и давно мертвыми глазами из-под белой насмешливой маски и спрашивает, не устал ли он, как будто он, чёрт возьми, плохо знает, что Техноблейд просидел без сна в вороньем гнезде всю ночь – с того момента, как он сбежал со вчерашнего обеда, до восхода солнца, с которым Дрим пришёл туда, что неофициально было "его местом" последние две недели. 

  
  


Техноблейд не знает, почему он спрашивает, ожидает ли он каждый раз другого ответа, чего-то другого, кроме без энтузиазма сказанного:

  
  


  
  


"Ага."

  
  


  
  


... он всегда каркает в ответ таким же сухим от затяжного молчания голосом, таким, с которым впервые ступил на палубу.

  
  


  
  


"Как всегда", - вздыхает Дрим, быстро потирая руки, чтобы сразиться с холодом рассвета.

  
  


  
  


Техноблейд снова смотрит на синий горизонт и сильнее натягивает на себя зимнее пальто.

  
  


Дрим поворачивается к нему, и наступает благословенная тишина для одного из них.

  
  


  
  


"Как ты думаешь, там есть место для ещё одного?" - спрашивает он, среднее между застенчивостью и наглостью, вместе с тем потирая ладони, чтобы согреть их.

  
  


Техноблейд не позволяет себе закатить глаза, сосредоточив внимание на океане. "Если ты будешь сидеть как нормальный человек, то может и есть" - размышляет он, его голос ничего не выдает.

  
  


  
  


Он признает, что с Дримом легко говорить. Мужчина не ожидает от него соблюдения социальных норм, не настаивает на том, чтобы он был добрым при каждом пробуждении, даже не требует ответов на свои вопросы и комментарии. Техноблейд обнаруживает, что он менее резок и груб по отношению к нему, чем с другими, из-за простоты общения от того факта, что он не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

  
  


  
  


Дрим спускается с края корзины и садится прямо рядом с ним, накрывая себя теплой курткой Техноблейда, когда он поднимает ее, чтобы укрыть их обоих. Дрим дрожит, пока практически не прижимается к его боку, а затем опирается на него, пока их двоих согревает толстое пальто.

  
  


Он остается так сидеть, как будто это его окончательное решение, как будто он не собирается вносить никаких изменений, и Техно недоумевает, почему он делает такие вещи.

  
  


Почему он сидит так близко к нему, когда пальто определенно достаточно велико, чтобы можно было немного отодвинуться, и он знает, что Дрим знает это. Почему он кладет голову на плечо, как будто ничего не может с этим поделать.

  
  


Почему он всегда так близко. Почему его маска всегда задерживается в его направлении. 

  
  


Техно не знает. Он не знает, странный ли он, незнакомец в комнате; или если Дрим  _ такой же _ со всеми остальными. Он не уделяет достаточно внимания, когда это нужно.

  
  


  
  


Ему это не нравится, потому что ему нравится. 

  
  


Но ему не должно. 

  
  


  
  


Это не тот путь, которым он пошёл, когда другого выхода не было. Это не часть того, с чем он смирился, когда ему пришлось отказаться от всего, что осталось. Это некое подобие привязанности, которую он бы назвал тем, что ему подсказывало сердце, если бы ему позволили быть самонадеянным и, вероятно, неправым. Это жизнь нормального человека, которую он уже променял на выживание.

  
  


Его разум и тело стали сильными, но его сердце стало слабым - слишком слабым, чтобы позволить чему-либо хотя бы попробовать остановить его.

  
  


Поэтому он надежно запирает его ключом и бросает подальше, чтобы потерять, если сможет.

  
  


  
  


К несчастью для него, все пустые вещи плавают и выбрасываются на берег, и, похоже, его сердце не было исключением. Его затащили вместе с ним на этот корабль, подальше от порта. И теперь он не знает, что с этим делать.

  
  


Он обнаружил, что мир - ужасный помощник.

  
  


  
  


"Ты устал?" - Дрим спрашивает после нескольких минут относительной тишины. Корабль все еще спит, и Техноблейд вздыхает.

  
  


  
  


Он..

  
  


Он очень устал.

  
  


Он устал от многих вещей - от того, что Дрим знает и не знает. Но он не знает, где начинается эта линия. Кажется, что за эти годы вокруг него родилась история, и Дрим, кажется, слышал только ее часть. Многие говорят о том, что он сделал. Многие говорят, что звали его.

  
  


Он не знает, и он не уверен, что его это волнует.

  
  


Он просто устал.

  
  


  
  


Но все, что он произносит, - это тихое "вроде", которое направлено не в сторону человека, а вместо этого уносится шёпотом в море. Как будто он пытается проверить воду, чтобы увидеть, как боги наверху отреагируют на своего изгоя, выражающего недовольство ситуацией, в которую он попал.

  
  


"Ты не спал". Это не вопрос.

  
  


"Однажды я высплюсь." - просто говорит он. "На всю жизнь" - воздерживается он от добавления.

  
  


"Как и все мы." - тихо пробормотал Дрим ответ.

  
  


  
  


Это застало его врасплох настолько, что он бросил взгляд на человека, сидящего рядом.

  
  


Но Дрим просто смотрит в океан и продолжает делать всё то же самое.

  
  


  
  


Солнце встает не в том направлении, и они молча смотрят на то, как ветер играет их волосами, а свет падает на их лица - в его случае - на маску Дрима.

  
  


  
  


"Я думал, мы направляемся на северо-запад." - невозмутимо бормочет Техно, глядя на солнце, выглядывающее сквозь воду на два часа дня. Они идут на северо-восток.

  
  


Чтобы ответить, Дрим требуется пауза в полной тишине. "Я скажу Бэду, чтобы он поменял курс после завтрака", - бормочет он тихо и сонно.

  
  


"Снова длинная ночь?" - скучающе спрашивает он, отвечая на постоянный вопрос Дрима. Мужчина уверенно падает на него, как будто по-другому не могло быть.

  
  


«Как ты думаешь, что такое длинная ночь?» - спрашивает Дрим.

  
  


  
  


Техноблейд задается вопросом, сколько раз он это делал, задавая вопросы просто ради разговора. Даже если указанный разговор ни к чему не приведёт и наполнен слишком большим количеством пауз между ними, вы можете подумать, что он просто хочет, чтобы кто-то заговорил, чтобы заглушить что-то ещё.

  
  


По крайней мере, он может посочувствовать ему.

  
  


  
  


"Мое мнение или мой опыт?" - интересуется он, глядя, как солнце пробивается сквозь утренний туман.

  
  


"Слова легко подделать; твой опыт." - почти надувается Дрим.

  
  


  
  


Долгая ночь - это темная дорога, у которой он не видит ни конца, ни начала, но все равно продолжает идти по ней. Липкие от холода ладони плотно сомкнулись на рукояти его меча, ботинки поднимали пыль и камни, пока он шел сквозь тени.

  
  


Долгая ночь - это еще одна ночь, где нет места для отдыха. Ни палатки, ни костра, ни гостиницы, ни компании.

  
  


Говорят, что грешникам всё равно не будет покоя.

  
  


  
  


"Я не знаю", - бормочет он вместо этого. "Не уверен, что у меня была короткая ночь раньше". 

  
  


  
  


Долгая ночь - это всё, что он знал и ненавидел. А когда ты такой один, это становится частью тебя.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Когда-либо?" Тон Дрим любопытный, но тихий, личный.

  
  


"Почему ты спрашиваешь?" он поворачивается к насмешливой маске, в недоумении нахмурив брови - вопрос, который он хотел задать с той секунды, когда мужчина спросил его имя.

  
  


"Разве я не могу?" мужчина пожимает плечами, глядя на него с того же места, что и раньше. Солнечный свет падает в его маску под прямым углом, заставляя Техно щуриться от яркости. Воцарилась тишина, и он слегка наклонил голову, чтобы пощадить свои глаза. Он почти благодарит его. "У тебя глаза человека, который убил своего демона сонного паралича и занял его место."

  
  


"Это ужасно подробное описание того, что люди обычно называют просто глазами мёртвой рыбы." - бормочет Техно, не зная, к чему этот разговор должен идти.

  
  


"Не мёртвые, нет", - Дрим слегка качает головой, и он говорит это с такой простой уверенностью, что с таким же успехом может писать факты. - "Скованные, может быть. Полностью побеждённые" - Техно усмехается. "Не физически, эмоционально" - быстро проясняет собеседник.

  
  


"Я знаю поговорку: "глаза - зеркало души", но эти стёкла покрыты копотью и пеплом - там не на что смотреть." - замечает он, снова нахмурив брови, поворачивая голову так, чтобы не смотреть прямо на насмешливую маску, но не сводя взгляда с черных точек.

  
  


"Даже разбитые окна рассказывают историю."

  
  


"Не могу подтвердить".

  
  


"Ты просто не видел себя в зеркале".

  
  


"У меня оно есть." - закатывает глаза Техно, это сказано с большей резкостью, чем планировалось. Дрим не двигается, и он вздыхает. "У меня есть."

  
  


"Что ты видел?" 

  
  


  
  


Сломленный человек.

  
  


Потерянный ребенок.

  
  


Сбежавший принц, оставивший свою землю гнить под властью убийцы своей семьи.

  
  


Бедная душа.

  
  


Еще один изгой, преданный заброшенному богу, тому единственному, что сохранил ему жизнь.

  
  


  
  


"То, что от меня осталось." - шепчет он, и это ложь. Он не видит того, что от него осталось. Он потерял его где-то в жертвоприношениях.

  
  


"А то, что у тебя есть сейчас," - мягко начинает Дрим, - "оно того стоит?"

  
  


  
  


Техно не мог точно сказать.

  
  


  
  


"А мне ли это решать?" - устало спрашивает он вместо этого.

  
  


"Думаю, что да", - кивает Дрим. "Но если это имеет значение, я думаю, что да"

  
  


"Я что?"

  
  


"Ты стоишь того."

  
  


"Чего стою?" Возражает Техно, поворачиваясь к нему целиком.

  
  


"Места."

  
  


"Где?"

  
  


"Где угодно." - размышляет Дрим как в кино. "На этой Земле. На этом корабле." Короткая пауза. "Помятый меч все ещё может спасти жизнь."

  
  


"Помятый меч может стать смертью на поле битвы." - поправляет он.

  
  


"Но ведь это не поле битвы?" Дрим наклоняет голову в сторону.

  
  


  
  


Техно закрывает глаза, вдыхая чистый утренний воздух.

  
  


Нет, не оно.

  
  


  
  


"Хотя, думаю, некоторые из нас никогда не покидают поля, хах", - тихо говорит Дрим.

  
  


"Я не принял тебя за очередного пленника войны." - хрипит он, пока солнце греет ему лицо. Сейчас достаточно тепло, но он предпочитает не указывать на это мужчине, все еще прижимающемуся к нему.

  
  


"Все на этом корабле, так или иначе, пленники" - бормочет Дрим, и в его голосе появляется легкая улыбка. "Некоторые просто закидывают меньше камней в окна, вот и все."

  
  


"Вы взяли на себя лавину, Капитан, поэтому вы лидер здесь?" - спрашивает Техно, полушутя, с пустым смешком. Плечи Дрим дрожат от тихого смеха, и он звучит, как колокольчики на ветру. Он решает, что звук ему нравится. 

  
  


"На самом деле я не знаю" - весело произносит Дрим, наклоняясь, чтобы достать до затылка.

  
  


  
  


Техноблейд наблюдает, как он снимает издевательскую белую маску, затем смотрит на него с усталой улыбкой.

  
  


  
  


"Что ты видишь?" - спрашивает Дрим.

  
  


  
  


Тишина, с которой Техно смотрит ему в глаза, не зная, что сказать.

  
  


Он отмечает, что у него есть веснушки, которые почти скрывают бесчисленные крошечные шрамы, разбросанные по всему его лицу. Он поднимает руку и проводит большим пальцем по щеке, как будто подтверждая, что они действительно там, что это не игра света.

  
  


Он не знает, что видит.

  
  


Глаза Дрима выглядят как зеленые витражи церкви, заброшенной после того, как она сгорела во время восстания, где бог, которому она поклонялась, остался в забытых воспоминаниях. Это разбитые окна, которые едва удерживаются вместе под собственным весом, но все же защищают внутреннюю часть от того, что снаружи.

  
  


Они красивы. Они ловят солнечный свет в тысячах трещин, которые проходят сквозь них, сияя самым ярким светом, который он когда-либо видел.

  
  


Но он не знает, что за ними стоит.

  
  


  
  


"Я вижу зеленый.." - шепчет он, проводя пальцем под одним из них. "Треснувший, но не сломленный."

  
  


Улыбка Дрим становится шире. - "Это хорошо."

  
  


"Разве?"

  
  


"Я не мог их ясно видеть, когда в последний раз пытался проверить"- признает он почти робко.

  
  


"Тебе нужно очистить зеркало." - невозмутимо шутит Техно, а Дрим смеется в ответ.

  
  


  
  


Они чувствуют, как корабль покачивается в сторону, и смотрят, как солнце движется за горизонт против часовой стрелки.

  
  


  
  


"Думаю, Бед, должно быть, понял, что мы сбились с курса" - тихо комментирует Дрим.

  
  


Теперь просыпаются те, кто был внизу. "Северо-запад", - повторяет Техно, чувствуя, как ветер меняет направление вместе с кораблем. "Почему?"

  
  


Дрим беззаботно дёргает одним плечом, прижимая другое к нему. "Не обязательно на северо-запад, мы просто уходим как можно дальше от юго-востока, потому что там материк."

  
  


  
  


Северо-запад…

  
  


У его семьи была секретная вилла к северо-западу от материка.

  
  


Техно задается вопросом, стоит ли она еще, нашел ли её кто-нибудь. Учитывая, что он последний в живых, есть шанс, что она осталась нетронутой за все эти годы.

  
  


  
  


"Нам следует знать о чем-то северо-западном?" - спрашивает Дрим, изогнув бровь, читая его задумчивое выражение лица.

  
  


"Там, на острове, есть секретная вилла предыдущей имперской семьи." - рассказывает он, собирая воспоминания о ее местонахождении.

  
  


"Те, что погибли во время осады пять лет назад?" - Дрим звучит удивленно, и он кивает. "Как… Как ты узнал об этом?"

  
  


"Они оставили там одного охранника", - вспоминает он, нахмурив брови. Если этот человек все еще там, значит, он был один в этом месте целых пять лет. Внезапно Техно чувствует себя виноватым. "Не могу поверить, что забыл о нем."

  
  


  
  


На мгновение наступает тишина, когда он чувствует на себе взгляд Дрима, соединяющий точки, вспоминающий то, что он видел и слышал, но никогда не обращал особого внимания.

  
  


Капитан сдерживает громкий вздох.

  
  


  
  


"Так- так ты… "

  
  


  
  


Техноблейд поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и ему интересно, что видит другой. Если он видел памятники ему и его семье, картины мальчика, который не выглядит способным на то, что он сделал, чтобы выжить.

  
  


Ему кажется, что никто раньше не узнавал его, и он не может винить их.

  
  


  
  


Он возвращает свои глаза к океану, к далеким воспоминаниям о тогда ещё молодом блондине с голубыми глазами и заразительным смехом, стоящим на коленях перед отцом, когда ему дается важная миссия максимальной секретности.

  
  


Чтобы сохранить одно место в безопасности, поскольку война поглощает их целиком.

  
  


  
  


"На северо-западе есть безопасное место, Капитан", - комментирует он, и в его голосе звучит что-то среднее между виной и решимостью.

  
  


"Нам разрешено туда?" - спрашивает Дрим, осторожно, тревожно.

  
  


"У меня есть долг перед кое-кем, так что я должен вернуться", - бормочет Техно. "И если кто-то вроде меня сможет войти, то и вы все тоже."

  
  


"Ты уверен?"

  
  


  
  


Техноблейд поворачивается на звук голоса Дрима, недоверчиво и почти испуганно, и находит человека, смотрящего на него широко раскрытыми глазами с блеском  _ надежды _ .

  
  


Он думает о двух детях, которых он случайно спас во время хаоса в порту, о том, как они совсем не испугались, о том, как один из них держал нож наготове, чтобы защитить другого. Он думает об остальной команде корабля и о том, как все они осторожно обходят деревянные доски. Как они намеренно шумят шагами, как никогда не подходят к кому-то сзади, как никогда не стоят спиной к двери.

  
  


Техно задается вопросом, знал ли Дрим когда-нибудь ещё что-нибудь, кроме длинных ночей.

  
  


И если все остальные находятся в аналогичных ситуациях.

  
  


  
  


"Возможно, я ужасно подвел вас всех, но вы всё ещё мой народ", - он сдерживает улыбку. Это криво и неудобно, но это то, чем он помнит улыбку. "Я должен спросить, уверены ли вы."

  
  


  
  


Дрим не отвечает, а вместо этого делает выпад, чтобы схватить его крепкими объятиями, пряча лицо на груди.

  
  


Техноблейд удивленно моргает. 

  
  


Дрим теплый. Его грудь  _ теплая _ . Везде, где соприкасаются их тела  _ тепло _ , очень  _ тепло _ .

  
  


  
  


Он чувствует облегчение и благодарность, когда мужчина крепко держится за рубашку на его спине.

  
  


  
  


"Ты прав, мы твои люди", - бормочет Дрим ему в грудь, переполненный эмоциями. "Куда бы вы ни пошли, мы будем следовать за тобой"

  
  


  
  


Техно чувствует, как у него болит сердце, и он не совсем понимает, почему. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он чувствовал, как делает что-нибудь, кроме сохранения своей жизни.

  
  


Поэтому он обнимает Дрима и притягивает его ближе.

  
  


  
  


Это самый дикий завтрак, когда остальная часть корабля узнаёт, что он последний оставшийся в живых из предыдущей королевской семьи. 

  
  


Он обнаруживает, что среди них есть несколько иностранцев. Музыкант родом из Ньюфаундленда, один из детей - с архипелага Гамбоджистан, другой - с нелегальной посадочной площадки к югу от руин Инквизиции, а человек с очками - из союза Урсус. Однако большая часть команды - жители Империи, которые, кажется, очень рады узнать, что он выжил.

  
  


Почему, спрашивает он. Они скучают по правлению его отца по сравнению с нынешним? Или новая семья относилась к ним так плохо, что они оглядываются на то, что они сделали, и желают, чтобы этого никогда не было?

  
  


Он полагает, что все они были пленниками.

  
  


  
  


То же самое и с человеком, который приветствует их, когда они выходят на берег - со слезами на глазах и взглядом настолько изнурённым, что он отражает его собственный.

  
  


  
  


Видеть, как команда корабля бегает по заросшей вилле, а одинокий охранник смеется им вслед, - это как дома, которого, как он знает, уже нет. Он знает, что его дом был потерян в кровавой бойне в тот день пять лет назад.

  
  


Но глубокой ночью он находит заброшенный храм единственного бога, который ответил на его мольбы, и спрашивает:

  
  


  
  


может ли он не построить новый?

  
  


Сможет ли он построить новый дом после всего, что он сделал? После того, как он едва спас свою жизнь от той, которая была у него раньше?

  
  


Разрешено ли ему быть свободным на этом острове, как пленнику?

  
  


  
  


Но затем Дрим задает ему тот же самый вопрос после недели стыковки на секретном пляже.

  
  


Однажды ночью он находит его у балконов и спрашивает, разрешено ли команде поселиться там, поскольку им больше некуда идти. Если даже при том, что это не их вилла, и не все из них были строго приверженцами Империи, когда его семья еще правила, им разрешено искать там убежище.

  
  


Чтобы остаться, помогите сэру Филу в поместье, ухаживайте за полями, постройте дома.

  
  


Будьте свободны на острове, как пленники войны.

  
  


  
  


Как он должен сказать этому «нет»? 

  
  


Если у него и были сомнения, все они смываются при виде благодарной улыбки мужчины.

  
  


  
  


"Как насчет тебя?" он не может не спросить после минуты молчания, наблюдая, как он втирает тепло в свои руки. Дрим поворачивается к нему, маска осталось на том месте, где он к тому времени должен был спать.

  
  


"Меня?"

  
  


"Ты планируешь остаться?"

  
  


Дрим смотрит вниз. "Ты..?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Некоторые из них до сих пор проходят вместе с охранником, поют песни и рассказывают истории.

  
  


Прошла всего неделя, но они уже сделали там свой дом.

  
  


  
  


Это даже не их вилла. Часть из них даже не из этой страны.

  
  


И они уже построили новый дом.

  
  


Так почему он не может?

  
  


Это  _ должно _ быть его домом. Они  _ должны _ быть его людьми. 

  
  


Что ему еще нужно?

  
  


Разрешение?

  
  


  
  


_ От кого?  _ Что-то где-то в его сознании звенело, и он помнил это по кровавой бане. Это точно такой же вопрос, как и тогда, и, следовательно, тот же самый ответ.

  
  


Ему не нужно ни от кого разрешения.

  
  


Не выживать.

  
  


И не жить.

  
  


  
  


«Ага». - произносит он. "Я остаюсь здесь."

  
  


  
  


Дрим поворачивается к нему, немного удивленный, и Техно расстегивает для него пальто. Приглашение. 

  
  


  
  


"Будете ли вы следовать за мной?" 

  
  


  
  


Дрим улыбается, ярко, и лунный свет сияет в его глазах, как капли дождя, попавшие в трещины.

  
  


Он подходит к нему и принимает тепло, находя свободную руку для держания.

  
  


  
  


"Куда бы ты ни отправился."

  
  


  
  


Техно улыбается, жест, он совершенствует с тех пор, как они высадились на сушу, и крепко держит его за руку.

  
  


  
  


И длинная ночь заканчивается сегодня вечером.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!
> 
> От переводчика: я видел сайты с вёрсткой и получше


End file.
